Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
High voltage equipment including a battery (high voltage battery), a DC-DC converter, and an inverter is installed in vehicles such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle. For example, Patent Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-112284 and Japanese Patent No. 3571704 disclose vehicles in which high voltage equipment is arranged behind a seat.
The vehicle of Patent Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-112284 includes a special unit frame for supporting high voltage equipment. The high voltage equipment is supported firmly by connecting a lower part of the unit frame to a lower member arranged in a lower part behind the seat, and connecting both right and left sides of an upper part of the unit frame to right and left wheelhouse panels. However, a special unit frame hinders weight and cost reduction of the vehicle.
Meanwhile, the vehicle of Patent Japanese Patent No. 3571704 includes an upper member arranged in an upper part behind the seat and a lower member arranged in a lower part behind the seat, and the high voltage equipment is fastened to the upper member and the lower member. This type of high voltage equipment-fixing structure allows the high voltage equipment to be supported at both ends in the vertical direction by the upper member and the lower member, so that the need of a special unit frame as in Patent Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-112284 can be eliminated.